emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5331 (25th June 2009)
Plot Katie moves her horses from Home Farm to Butlers but she is told by Andy to clear off. Katie hangs around to try and talk to him and notices that the farm is in a real state. Still unable to get through to a vacant Andy, Katie has no choice but to request a favour from Nathan. Nathan agrees to let her stable the horses temporarily at Home Farm but slyly insists she pay an increased daily rate. Katie tells Paddy that she is worried about Andy state of mind as he has no recollection of their agreement about the stables. Paddy pays a visit to the farm and is worried about the health of the animals and discovers unopened letters from DEFRA. Paddy explains to Katie that unless they can help him the government will close the farm down. At Home Farm, Mark and Natasha struggle to hide their problems from the children. Maisie tries to force the truth out of them but has to back down when Nathan doesn’t support her. After a run-in with Cain, Maisie's concern for her parents grows. Maisie apologises to her parents for her relationship with Cain and is horrified to hear they have paid him to stop him going to the police. Natasha lies to Maisie that this is the cause of their disagreement. She assures her they are a strong family and can survive the likes of Cain Dingle causing trouble. With Maisie placated Natasha turns on her husband and it's clear that there is no sign of a thawing in their frosty relationship. Meanwhile, calling the psychic, Marlon realises he has been had when Lizzie’s phone rings. He confronts Lizzie and accuses her of treating him like an idiot. Marlon is angered when Lizzie doesn’t apologise to him and goes to work in a strop. Later, Lizzie tries to explain herself, but Eli doesn’t help matters when he approves of her moneymaking scheme. Still feeling betrayed Marlon refuses to serve either of them. When Lizzie returns from the pub Marlon tells her he's had to pawn the TV in order to pay his huge phone bill. Lizzie is finally sorry and offers to give Marlon half the money to buy back the TV. Marlon agrees but after Lizzie is gone he emerges from the kitchen with the TV, having hidden it away. Cast Regular cast *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Nathan Wylde - Lyndon Ogbourne *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Lizzie Lakely - Kitty McGeever *Eli Dingle - Joseph Gilgun *Natasha Wylde - Amanda Donohoe *Mark Wylde - Maxwell Caulfield *Will Wylde - Oscar Lloyd *Maisie Wylde - Alice Coulthard *Carl King - Tom Lister *Lexi King - Sally Oliver *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter Guest cast None. Locations *Home Farm - Grounds, kitchen, office and living room *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Mill Cottage - Dining room and kitchen *Butlers Farm - Yard, field and kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar *Home Farm Fayre - Exterior *Main Street *Smithy Cottage - Front garden Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,370,000 viewers (16th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes